


[podfic] Nighttime Visitors

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first all dialogue podfic. It's harder than it looks to create an all voice podfic, but I had a blast and I hope y'all enjoy it as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nighttime Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first all dialogue podfic. It's harder than it looks to create an all voice podfic, but I had a blast and I hope y'all enjoy it as well.

**Download** : [MP3 (6.6 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/X%20Files/Nighttime%20Visitors.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nighttime-visitors)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:07:10


End file.
